powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition
The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition is a special airing of The Wrath and Legendary Battle with the addition of 43% new footage , some of it effectively extending certain scenes, adding other scenes, as well as retconning certain events that happen in Legendary Battle. In terms of continuity, it occurs after the episode Emperor Mavro. Synopsis Believing that The Armada are defeated with the deaths of Vrak and Vekar, Orion leaves, only for the Super Mega Rangers to be surprised at the arrival of the real invasion led by Vrak and Vekar's father Emperor Mavro. The Rangers must use nearly every weapon - nearly every Legendary Ranger Mode and Zord at their disposal - to stop his menace once and for all. Plot Orion believes that Earth is now completely safe, and decides to return to his home planet Andresia. Ernie and the Rangers (especially Emma) are sad to see Orion go, and gives him a bag of mementos. Orion then leaves Earth on his Armada ship. Meanwhile, in order to destroy the Rangers and conquer Earth, Emperor Mavro decides to send every Armada ship in the galaxy to attack the planet. Levira is given a chance to redeem herself, so she creates her own Megazord and goes after the Rangers. When Gosei tells the Rangers about Mavro's plans, Troy says that even though they will have to face thousands of enemies, they have every Power Ranger in history fighting beside them. The Rangers, with the help of Legendary Ranger mode, easily defeat Levira and the Royal Guard with no major trouble at all, but it is revealed that Emperor Mavro used Levira to buy the Armada ships time to reach Earth. Armada ships then fully cloud the sky, and begin to destroy the city with powerful laser beams. The Rangers combine every Legendary Zord they have in their arsenal and effectively destroy most of the ships, but a bigger second wave of ships arrive, and destroys all of the Rangers' Zords before sending their Legendary Megazord crashing to the ground. The Armada Mothership then delivers a final strike on the Megazord, blowing it to pieces. At the same time, Orion listens to Mavro's threatening messages in his ship. With the Rangers knocked out, Emperor Mavro sends a final message to humanity, telling them that the Armada will be taking over the planet once and for all because of the Earthlings' strong resistance against the Armada. He then declares that the Armada will finish the job the next day at dawn. With the city in ruins, many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Gosei, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Orion. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, Troy and Orion determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Orion's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. Unfortunately for the Rangers Mavro has survived as well and proceeds to attack them. The rangers then go all out using nearly all of their legendary powers. Using their legendary power-up modes they deal the final attack and finally defeat Emperor Mavro. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city, summoned by Mavro in his final act of villainy. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle. Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for the The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Mystic Ranger, Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin)/Armored Red Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger, Galaxy Red, Zeo Ranger V, Red Samurai Ranger (Shark Attack Mode) **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Mystic Ranger, Blue Lightning Ranger, Blue Squadron Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Megaforce Blue (Ultra Mode) **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Mystic Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger (Jungle Master Mode) **Super Megaforce Green - Green Mystic Ranger, Black Space Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger (SWAT Mode) **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Mystic Ranger (x2; Legend Mode for the second time), White Aquitar Ranger, Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin) **Super Megaforce Silver - Super Megaforce Gold (x2), Green Ranger (Mighty Morphin), Robo Knight, Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) (Super Samurai Mode), Magna Defender, Gold Ranger (Zeo) *Including the Legendary Ranger modes of the original version, this episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Legendary Ranger Mode in a single episode of the TV series with nineteen (the number of main PR Teams). However, this did not include all of the actual PR teams, not having a member of the Time Force Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, and the Ranger Operators. **Out of the 19 teams, only 4 of them (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Space Rangers, and Mystic Rangers) feature more then one representative. *With this episode, Orion has transformed into all 2 Green Sixth Rangers at least once. *This is the only time a Super Mega Ranger transforms into a Legendary Ranger without the need of a Ranger Key. In this case, Troy uses the Dragon Shield given to him by Orion, as Mighty Morphin Green, to become the Armored Red Ranger. *In this version, Troy's last Legendary Ranger Mode is the same as his first, Red Samurai Ranger. *As of this episode, the following Legendary Ranger Modes have not occurred in the series at some point: **Troy is the only Super Mega Ranger to not transform into a different-colored Ranger. **Orion, on his own, has never transformed into the Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, and Ranger Operator Series Silver & Ranger Operator Series Gold on their own. **None of the Super Mega Rangers have transformed into the Blue or Pink Space Rangers, any of the Lightspeed Rangers with the exception of Blue, the Time Force Rangers with the exception of Pink, and the Overdrive Rangers with the exception of Red. ***Coincidentally, the two Space Rangers that the Super Mega Rangers never transform into, Blue and Pink, are the two representatives of their team. **There has been no single colored team Legendary Ranger Modes besides Red and Black. **Nobody transformed into Blue Senturion, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Black Lion Warrior, Green Chameleon Warrior, or Red Samurai Ranger ♀. gokaimagirangerchange.jpg|Mystic Rangers Episode 50 - DragonRanger.png|Green Ranger Episode 50 - Armed TyrannoRanger.jpg|Armored Red Ranger Gokai Change-rod.jpg|Red Overdrive Ranger & Blue Squadron Ranger Robo Knight.JPG|Robo Knight Green Samurai Ranger (NS).JPG|Green Samurai Ranger White-Alien-Ranger.png|White Aquitar Ranger Gokai Change-pteranodon.jpg|Pink Ranger & Yellow Dino Ranger Gokai Change-fire.jpg|Galaxy Red & Magna Defender Black Space & Lightspeed Blue.JPG|Black Space Ranger & Lightspeed Blue Gold zeo.jpg|Gold Ranger Red zeo.jpg|Zeo Ranger V Red Gokai Change-super.jpg|Battlizer Rangers NOTE:The final Legendary Mode for the extended edition Differences from the original versions * The title of the episode is The Legendary Battle, as opposed to Legendary Battle. * It airs outside of the usual timeslot late at night on its very first airing. * Tommy gets longer lines. In addition he has a few more seconds to interact the boy he saves with Saba, telling him he can be a superhero one day. **Many other lines are changed. * The Rangers use the attack of the Lightning Rangers through Legendary Megazord against Levira. * The Rangers dispose of the Imperial Guard/Kingsmen that Redker brought using Red and Green Mighty Morphin modes, with Red becoming Armored Red Ranger in the process. * In the extended cut, Karone gets an extra line and Astronema's visage is superimposed on her. * All the cameoing Rangers get quick cuts where they are about to put on their helmets. * In the extended cut, Emperor Mavro does not perish in the ship but reappears on land only to come up against the Super Mega Rangers in full force using every almost Ranger team's Legendary Ranger Modes, save for Turbo, Time Force, Wild Force, and R.P.M. Once he is defeated, the Rangers then face the thousands of XBorgs. * In addition to the change in Mavro's death, the dying blow is delivered by Orion who stabs him with the blade edge of the Super Mega Cannon yelling "For Andresia!" with the support of five Super Mega Rangers behind him. * Just before Robo Knight appears, his key is used by Orion to morph into him as a Legendary Ranger Mode. * The arrival of the thousand XBorgs gets a bit more perspective in that they are marching toward where Mavro was. Errors *When the Rangers finish off the remaining XBorgs and Bruisers with the Megaforce Blaster and Super Spear Blaster (in Orion's case) respectively, the beam of the Super Spear Blaster instead hit the XBorgs and Bruisers without waiting for the Dynamic Victory Charge blast of the Megaforce Blaster. *During the aftermath of the battle, the silver stripe on the Green Ranger's helmet can be briefly seen when Tommy walks up to the Rangers. *Shark Attack Samurai, Ultra Megaforce, SPD SWAT, Mystic Legend, Jungle Master, and Super Megaforce Gold modes are called battlizers, when they're actually super modes. *Emma calls Mystic Force Pink's attack the Magi Bolt, but this is a Magiranger term, and Gia calls Dino Thunder Yellow's weapon the Ptera Grips, when she was actually using the Thundermax Blaster. Notes * Orion can change into Robo Knight even though Robo Knight is a member of the Megaforce team. *This is the third time Noah, since Samurai Surprise is seen "morphing back" to Megaforce Blue (albeit in Ultra Mode) as a part of the all-Battlizer Legendary Mode. *All of the rangers that received cameos in this episode now have lines, except Damon, Mike, and Emily. *This is the second time a Super Mega Ranger is seen morphing to a Legendary Ranger for two times since the first episode. *After Karone says that she's loves being a Power Ranger, a Legend Shift of her time as Astronema occurred. This is the only time that that a Ranger receives an non-ranger or villain Legend Shift. Category:Special